NaLu de A à Z
by Miss Illusion
Summary: Uma sequência de One-shots de A a Z. Por que não há nada melhor do que usar o alfabeto para contar a história deles.
1. A - De Aniversário

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertence a o gênio Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Pessoal!** Quanto tempo! Espero que gostam dessa Fanfic! Próximo capitulo quase finalizado!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**NaLu de A à Z**

_Por: Miss Illusion_

**A - De Aniversário**

_Era aniversario de Lucy e Natsu e não sabia como presenteá-la_

**-x-**

Faltava menos de um dia para o aniversário de Lucy, e Natsu ainda não sabia com o que iria presentear a amiga.

Ele nunca comprou um presente para uma garota, mas pensara que não deveria ser algo tão complicado. Era só comprar algo bobo daquilo que elas gostavam e pronto.

Ledo engano. Só foi sentir tal dilema quando o dia 1º de julho se aproximava.

Se esse já não fosse seu maior problema, o Dragon Slayer ainda tinha que ficar escutando as indiretas que seu gatinho Exceed lhe lançava.

"_Por que está tão preocupado com o presente. Dê um peixe para ela aposto que ela vai gostar. Ou será que você gosssssta dela?"_

_-x-_

Naquele dia, a guilda como sempre, se encontrava cheia. Natsu estava sentado em frente ao balcão, quando notou que Mira o observava.

\- Você está bem Natsu? Parece desanimado.

\- Ele não sabe o que vai dar de presente para a Lucy – Se intrometeu Happy.

\- Não é nada disso! – Virou o rosto emburrado.

\- Por que não dá uma pulseira a ela? Aposto que ela vai gostar. –Sugeriu a maga pensativa.

\- Não! Isso é muito comum. - Não daria algo tão bobo. Afinal, Lucy era especial, quer dizer, era sua parceira de time. Mas pensando bem, se fosse o aniversário da Erza, ele lhe daria um peixe mesmo.

\- Que tal uma daquelas fantasias eróticas de gata? Lucy gosta dessas coisas. – Erza que passava por ali respondeu.

\- No que você está pensando? – Natsu arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu iria gostar. – A ruiva deu de ombros.

\- Dê um livro a ela Natsu. Ela adora ler. – A sorridente Levi resolveu sugerir.

\- Para ela ler uma vez e guardar na prateleira? Não, obrigado! – Disse de repente mal-humorado.

De fato, ele não saberia escolher um livro daqueles que a amiga gostava, repleto de aventuras e príncipes.

-De algo de homem a ela! – disse Elfman.

\- Ela não é um homem, baka! – Gray disse.

\- Gray-Sama já comprovou? – Juvia perguntou com temor.

Diabos! A guilda inteira estava prestando atenção nele?!

Enquanto todos brigavam e gritavam sobre o melhor presente para Natsu dar para a loira, este saiu silenciosamente.

Até agora não encontrara nada digno para presentear a companheira.

No dia seguinte haveria uma "pequena" recepção para Lucy na guilda. Se não encontrasse o presente perfeito até lá, não apareceria na festa.

-x-

Na noite seguinte, a guilda estava alegre e enfeitada. Assim que Lucy entrou na guilda, todos a abraçaram e a felicitaram. Gazille estava no palco com seu violão e seu famoso terno branco. Como já era típico na guilda, todos conversavam e bebiam alegremente, mas a loira sentia a falta de alguém. Alguém, cuja presença era essencial naquela data.

Pensando nisso, saiu à procura dele.

Natsu estava próximo daquela arvore, onde se encontraram anteriormente quando Mira convenceu a maga estelar de que o rosado estava apaixonado por ela.

Ele estava recostado a ela com a cabeça baixa. De algum modo, ela concluiu, o rosado parecia chateado.

"Droga! Magnólia não tem nenhuma prenda perfeita pra ocasião! Como pode isso acontecer numa cidade tão grande? ..."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz já conhecida.

\- Natsu?

\- Lucy? – Ele se surpreendeu por vê-la ali. - Não está gostando da festa?

\- Eu vim te procurar. Todos estão sentindo sua falta – Obviamente era mentira. A única que sentia a falta dele era ela.

\- Oh! Entendi. – Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Por que está aqui fora? Eu pensei que no meu aniversario você seria o mais animado. – Ela parecia magoada, mas tentou disfarçar.

\- Não Lucy! Não é isso é que... – Ele tentava reunir coragem para dizer a verdade. Perto dela, ele sempre acabava parecendo um idiota.

Ela o mirava com expectativa.

\- Eu não consegui encontrar um presente pra você – Pela primeira vez, Lucy viu Natsu cabisbaixo. – Prometi que não iria à festa se não encontrasse.

Aquilo a fez sorrir. Foi fofo só como o Natsu poderia ser.

-Então era isso – Ela disse e inconvenientemente, seus olhos marejaram.

Ele ergueu o olhar para ela.

-Não deveria se preocupar com presentes pra mim. Você já me deu o maior presente que eu poderia querer – Ela se aproximou dele.

Os olhos castanhos estavam focados dela.

\- Você me trouxe pra guilda dos meus sonhos. Por sua causa, conheci os magos mais incríveis e uma nova família. E ganhei o melhor amigo que eu poderia querer. – Ela dizia enquanto se aproximava dele.

Ele sem se conter num rompante a abraçou. Os braços de Natsu eram tão cálidos e fortes fazendo a delicada garota ficar sem ar, literalmente. Quando a soltou o Dragon Slayer a presentou com o sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira. Um grande sorriso que dava destaque aos seus caninos salientes.

\- Se for assim, acho que eu também ganhei um presente – ele disse coçando a cabeça sem jeito. Por que aquele jeito dele, e as palavras fizeram perder a fala?

Notando a proximidade entre eles, Lucy o puxou pela mão.

-Vamos voltar para festa!

Antes que ela pudesse continuar, ele parou abruptamente. Com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso amável ele disse:

\- Feliz aniversário, Lucy.

Não existia outro jeito que ela preferisse comemorar seu aniversario contanto que ele estivesse presente.

* * *

Gostaram?

Próximo capitulo será: **B - De Banho**

**Kiss!**


	2. B - De Banho

Capitulo novo! Espero que gostem!

* * *

**NaLu de A à Z**

_Por: Miss Illusion_

**B**** –****De Banho**

Depois do retorno deles da Ilha Tenroujima para casa, Natsu andava com uma estranha obsessão: Espiar Lucy no banho.

–- x -

Entrou lentamente no apartamento dela. Nenhum sinal da loira. Utilizou-se de sua apurada audição e constatou que Lucy estava no banho. Perfeito!

Será que agora conseguiria? Visto o desafio pela frente, seus olhos ficaram em chamas em sinal de empolgação. Foi em direção ao banheiro na ponta dos pés.

Quem visse aquela cena acharia cômica.

Quando ele estava próximo à porta, Natsu ouviu um suspiro cortante vindo de dentro. Ele grudou o ouvido na porta.

Para alguém que tivesse a mente maliciosa, pensaria que Lucy fazia outra coisa. Natsu podia ser lento, mas aquilo não escapou da sua mente maliciosa. "Que raios ele estaria fazendo no banho?".

Estava tentado abrir a porta, mas se a amiga o pegasse ali, definitivamente estava morto. Lucy podia aparentar ser fraca, mas tinha uma mão pesada, e o garoto sabia muito bem disso.

Empurrou a porta alguns centímetros criando uma boa fresta. Ela já esperava ver as curvas generosas da loira em meio ao vapor do chuveiro que tomava o banheiro. Mas não foi isso que viu.

Abriu mais a porta sem fazer barulho para constatar se a via. Ali então viu a cabeça dela saindo pra fora da banheira. Perigosamente, se aproximou mais.

Foi se aproximando, se aproximando e... Lucy estava dormindo?!

Natsu, olhou confuso para aquela cena e então escutou ela suspirar novamente. O Dragon Slayers chegou mais perto. Se ela acordasse, seria um mago morto.

Ela parecia balbuciar alguma coisa. Apurou sua audição.

–N-não! N-não, assim não – Ela disse e suspirava. – Natsu!

Ele arregalou os olhos. Então ela estava sonhando com ele?!

– Não toque ai! – Ela voltou a falar. – Cócegas não, Natsu! – Arfou.

A Curiosidade do Dragon Slayer apenas aflorou. Ele estava disposto a ouvir mais.

– Por que não, Lucy? – Ele arriscou dizer.

– Porque... Isso não é legal. – Ela não parecia muito firme.

– Eu paro se você quiser – Ele disse se aproximando da banheira. E acho adorável ver a loira corando ao escutar isso.

– I- isso! Pare – Disse parecendo sem graça. – Só não vá embora – Sussurrou.

– Por que não, Lucy? – Perguntou curioso.

Um silêncio se seguiu e Natsu percebeu que ela franzia a testa. Receoso que ela fosse acordar, decidiu se afastar. Mas ele não teve tempo.

– Não quero ficar sem você. – Sussurrou Lucy paralisando o rapaz.

Ele a fitou por um instante. Ela estava ali, linda naquela banheira cheia de espuma, parecendo tão vulnerável dormindo. Ele não podia negar que aquela imagem mexia com seus nervos.

– Você é tão linda! – Disse sem perceber, e assim que viu estava abaixado perto da banheira. Perigo!

Viu Lucy sorrir.

Antes que algo mais acontece, escutou um barulho vindo da sala de Lucy. Quem poderia ser?

Um barulho de algo caindo o alarmou. Inspirou para sentir o cheiro e se assustou ao reconhecer. Ah não pode ser..!

–Lucy! Está aí? – Gritou Erza – Não tem torta na geladeira.

Definitivamente era um mago morto. Viu Lucy se mexer parecendo que ia despertar. Começou a soar frio.

"Estou morto! ", pensou.

Então viu a janela pequena do banheiro iluminada pelo fraco sol da tarde e sem pensar duas vezes se atirou ali. Era uma boa altura dali até o chão. Mas era um mago e aquilo não seria problema.

Ufa! Foi por pouco. Dali escutou o som que vinha da casa da maga estelar e constatou que Erza despertou a loira. Esta não parecia muito feliz com a invasão da Titânia.

Mas aquilo já era rotina.

Sentindo-se aliviado, foi caminhado até a Guida.

Quem diria que sua curiosidade despertaria os acontecimentos dessa tarde. Algo pequeno, mas com tão especial. Sorriu pra si mesmo.

Nunca foi tão interessante espiar Lucy no banho.

* * *

Gostaram?

Próximo capitulo será: **C - de Ciúmes**

Kiss!


	3. C - De Ciúmes

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertence ao gênio Hiro Mashima

* * *

Desculpem a demora! Capitulo maiorzinho pra compensar!

* * *

**NaLu de A à Z**

_Por: Miss Illusion_

**C - De Ciúmes**

Desde quando Natsu sentia tanto ciúmes de Lucy?

**-x-**

Lá estava ela, estonteante. Estava sendo fotografada por Jason, para a revista "Magos &amp; Magos" desse mês.

Ela finalmente realizou seu sonho, mas porque Natsu estava tão incomodado? Ele estava sentando em uma mesa afastada, fingindo comer alguma coisa, porém não deixava escapar nenhum detalhe do ensaio fotográfico.

Lucy estava de biquíni, e a guilda estava em polvorosa com muitos marmanjos (inclusive civis da vila) babando pela maga. O rosado bufou de insatisfação.

Na manhã seguinte a edição estaria nas bancas e todas as pessoas poderiam ter fotos de sua Lucy pra si e admirar toda sua beleza, aquele brilho próprio que ela tinha. Opa! Pera ai, quando foi que ela se tornou SUA Lucy? Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos.

Então voltou a olhar o ensaio. E puxa! Ele mesmo já ia começar a babar. Aquele biquíni tão... Era melhor sair dali antes que alguém notasse. O sangue devia circular pelo corpo todo e não por uma parte só.

Entretanto, quando estava se dirigindo até a porta vi uma cabeleira loira bastante familiar entre o fã clube da loira. Até Loki estava ali? Aquele cretino, mulherengo segurava um buque de rosa nas mãos. De repente, Loki tinha sido atirado do outro lado da Guilda e estava estatelado no chão com rosas espalhadas ao seu redor. Ninguém notou como ele foi parar lá, tamanha a rapidez que o Dragon Slayer se moveu.

\- Vaza, seu tarado! – Natsu disse bem próximo a ele antes de sumir pela porta. Todos olhavam confusos para Loki sem entender o que aconteceu. Porém, que estivesse mais próximo do rapaz iria perceber que ele estava branco e não demorou muito para sumir.

Na manhã seguinte, Natsu e Happy estavam se dirigindo a Guilda para encontrar seu time. Porém, o destaque da banca de jornal chamou sua atenção e parou repentinamente.

Era ela! Capa da "Magos &amp; Magos", e como estava linda!

Ele não se lembrava de qual parte dela começou a apreciar primeiro. Foram os olhos castanhos e calorosos? Ou seu sorriso?

Não conseguia parar de encará-la. Nem sabia dizer a quanto tempo estava assim.

\- Nossa! A Lucy até parece bonita nessas fotos, né Natsu? Vamos levar um exemplar para ela!

Assim que foram em direção a banca, desistiram. Uma fila enorme de rapazes estava lá para comprar a revista. Aquilo não agradou em nada o mago, que saiu pisando duro em direção a Fairy Tail após lançar uma bola de fogo em direção a eles. Por sorte a banca não fora destruída.

Chegando na Guilda, encontrou os amigos numa mesa. Erza mostrava algo para Lucy. Ele chegou a tempo de ouvir as duas conversando.

\- Uau! As fotos ficaram mesmo lindas, não é?

\- Sim! Eu quase não consigo comprar, a fila estava enorme. Tive que usar uma das minhas armas para entrar na banca de jornal – Erza falou casualmente, mas causou uma gota na testa de todos.

Lucy viu Natsu se aproximar e correu pra ele com a revista nas mãos.

\- Natsu! Você viu meu ensaio? O que você achou? – Seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa.

\- Vi sim! Você até parece bonita nas fotos – Disse aquilo tentando disfarçar e riu. A garota o fulminou com o olhar.

\- E então, podemos escolher nossa missão? – Disse Gray impaciente com uma Juvia ciumenta ao seu lado observando tudo.

\- Gomen! Acabei de me lembrar que tenho uma missão especial que o mestre me passou – Disse Natsu tendo uma ideia. Todos o olharam surpresos.

\- Missão, é? - Questionou Erza desconfiada.

\- Sim! Já ne – E saiu correndo, derrubando a porta com o gato ao seu encalço.

\- Que missão é essa, Natsu? – Perguntou Happy quando estavam longe.

\- Fica quieto, Happy! Estou queimando! - Disse empolgado.

...

Lucy se espreguiçou e levantou. Perguntou-se o que faria hoje, já que ontem decidiram esperar Natsu terminar sua "missão misteriosa" para saírem a trabalho. A loira não queria ir sem ele, e o dinheiro do ensaio seguraria o aluguel desse mês. Falando nisso, não comprou sua edição da revista, então tomou café e foi até a banca.

\- Bom dia, Lucy! – Cumprimentou educadamente o jornaleiro- O que deseja hoje?

\- Bom dia, vim comprar uma edição da "Magos &amp; Magos".

\- Gomen, mas a revista está esgotada aqui. Tente em outra banca, querida.

Esgotadas? Aquilo a deixou surpresa e intimamente fez bem ao seu ego. Agradeceu e foi para a próxima banca.

...

Exausta, Lucy caiu num banco próximo e respirou fundo. Sua revista estava esgotada em TODAS as bancas. Como isso era possível? Agora iria ficar sem nenhuma.

Percebeu que estava próxima a casa de Natsu, sendo assim resolveu ir ver se ele está em casa. Chegando lá, bateu e ninguém apareceu. Bateu de novo então foi espiar pela janela. Curiosamente, viu uma enorme pilha na sala e sem aguentar a curiosidade, pulou a janela para entrar. Nem se importou no que aquilo iria parecer. Natsu sempre invadia sua casa.

Lucy quando viu o que era, quase caiu pra trás pela surpresa. Então Natsu apareceu na sala sem camisa e bocejando. Arregalou os olhos com a visitante surpresa.

-Lu-Lucy?

\- Natsu! Você pode me explicar o que é isso? – A loira apontou para a pilha de revistas.

\- Eu...

\- É por isso que as bancas não tinham mais revistas. Você comprou TODAS! – Nem deixou o rapaz falar. Então respirou fundo– Porque fez isso Natsu, enlouqueceu?

Ele não podia mentir, então baixou a cabeça.

\- Eu não queria que esses bandos de tarados ficassem com elas

\- Como é que é? – "Inacreditável!" ela pensou. "E como ele conseguiu fazer tudo isso escondido?" - Você... Ficou com ciúmes?

\- Estava! – Disse com um bico. – Eu te conheci primeiro, não era justo.

Ela ficou corada e com o coração acelerado com o que ele disse e sua reação foi rir. Apesar da loucura, aquilo a cativou.

Então ela se aproximou dele e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele, quase fazendo o queixo do rapaz cair, então ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Será que pelo menos eu posso pegar uma edição para guardar?

\- É claro- Deu seu típico sorriso.

\- Seu maluco! – Disse rindo e ele a acompanhou.

Lucy queria sair numa revista famosa e que todos em Fiori soubessem seu nome. Mas Natsu se apossou de quase todas as edições e isso não a decepcionou nenhum pouco.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **D- De Desejo**

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**  
**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**


	4. D - De Desejo

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertence ao gênio Hiro Mashima

* * *

Yo! Dessa vez não demorei. Espero que estejam gostando.  
Bom divertimento!

* * *

**NaLu de A à Z**

_Por: Miss Illusion_

**D- De Desejo**

_E finalmente eles perceberam o que desejavam._

**-x-**

– Kombawa, Natsu! Até amanhã – Eles estavam no canal, cada um ia seguindo seu caminho para sua própria casa.

– Ja ne, Lucy – Respondeu com seu sorriso contagiante. Viu Happy voando pela cabeça deles indo novamente em direção à guilda para ficar com Charlie. Lançaram um último olhar para trás e seguiram em frente.

Era um dia comum, a guilda era uma grande bagunça, todos riam, discutiam. Não sabiam o porquê, mas naquele dia pouco antes de virarem as costas um para o outro e seguirem seus caminhos, ambos sentiram um pedido singelo e poderoso de um "preciso de você" em seus olhos.

Lucy chegou em casa e foi direto para a escrivaninha tentar escrever um pouco. Mas ela não conseguia tirar o jovem rosado de sua mente e aquela breve despedida. Tentou afastar aquele sentimento. Era uma despedida rotineira, amanhã iria vê-lo como sempre.

O Dragon Slayer entrou na sua residência se arrastando. Desabou no sofá em puro desânimo, parecia que tinha esquecido sua energia lá no canal, o melhor sua energia tinha ido embora junto com a loira dona do seu ciúmes e pensamentos. Franziu a testa confuso. Por que se sentia dessa forma. Bufou em descontentamento e lembrou do momento em que se olharam antes de atravessar a ponte. O que será que ela pensou na hora?

Em suas respectivas casas, os dois só conseguiam focar uma coisa em suas mentes:

_Os olhos dele_. **Os olhos dela.**

Parecia estar em abstinência da sua droga favorita. Mas como sentir falta de algo que nunca possuiu? Isso se chamava desejo.

_Queria estar rodeada pelos braços fortes e quentes dele_. **Tê-la com seu corpo pequeno e esbelto em seus braços.**

_Involuntariamente, seus pés a conduziram até a casa dele. A porta a intimidava. O que dizer a ele?_

**Sentia vontade de correr até o apartamento dela, agarra-la e nunca mais solta-la. Que sentimento desesperador!**

_Ela levantou a mão em punho para bater na porta_.**Decidido, ele resolveu ir até ela.**

E então. que surpresa ao abrir a porta! Permaneceram em silêncio, apenas olhos nos olhos. Olhares que pareciam descrever tanta coisa em tão poucos segundos de fixação.

Eles deviriam dar ouvidos ao desejo? É, Por que não?

Então ela entrou, caminhou até ele, enquanto o rosado também ia de encontra a ela. Se beijaram.

No começo desajeitado pela falta de experiência, mas voraz, contendo todo o desejo que descobriram ter há tão pouco tempo.

Natsu a ergueu com facilidade, guiado pelo instinto, enquanto Lucy enlaçava suas pernas na cintura dele. Em seguida, o rapaz fechou a porta com facilidade e a guiou até o sofá.

Não havia o que pensar. Quem sabe se depois eles poderiam fazer aquilo outra vez.

As unhas dela arranhavam o ombro dele. E ele se arrepiava em resposta. Era como se não soubessem que faltava um pedaço dele até aquele momento.

Aquele momento parecia uma eternidade, até que ouviram o ranger da porta se abrindo. Com o coração acelerado, Lucy afastou Natsu de modo automático fazendo o rapaz cair no chão.

– Ore, Lucy! O que está fazendo aqui? – Questionou o gato que acaba de entrar. "Graças a Kami ele usou a porte e não a janela!" pensou a garota suando frio.

– Nós estávamos...– Começou dizendo o inocente Dragon Slayer até que sentiu um chute na barriga e não pode mais falar (e nem respirar).

– Nada! Esqueci algo com o Natsu, mas já estou de saída! Ja ne – Deu um aceno e saiu apressada da casa.

– Lucy é tão estranha- Escutou Happy dizendo ao Natsu.

Quando chegou na porta de sua casa, tomou consciência do que ocorreu. Passou os dedos pelos lábios para relembrar o beijo doce do rosado. Suspirou.

– Kami-sama! A que ponto cheguei. - Entrou em casa num misto de satisfação de negação. Mas não podia negar, desejava o amigo. Não... Não era simples desejo era necessidade.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **E- De Estrelas**

(Parece um titulo bobo, mas tive uma ideia legal hehe)  
Kiss, até o próximo! :**


End file.
